


Yes

by CatrinaSL



Series: Darcyland April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcyland April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Holding Hands, Mistaken Identity, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sorry Wanda, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: All of Darcy's attention is on the gorgeous man instead of the question he asks her, but she says yes anyway.





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [Darcyland April Fool’s Crack Challenge](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169715558929/2nd-annual-darcyland-crack-challenge-in-honor)! Today's prompt is Mistaken Identity!

Darcy had just decided to leave when he slid in next to her at the bar.

He was so gorgeous she had to ask him to repeat what he'd asked her.

"I said, are you, uh...?" He raised his eyebrows, apparently expecting Darcy to fill in the rest of the question.

"Yes," Darcy replied, nodding. Whatever it was, her answer was yes. "I am."

"Good, I hoped you were," he said, showing off a spectacular smile that made Darcy's heart leap. Then he held out his hand. "Pietro."

"Darcy," she told him, and shook it.

They talked until the bartender was glaring at them to leave. 

Pietro asked her if he could walk her home, and Darcy said yes. 

As they walked, Pietro reached for her hand, asking permission with a nervous glance. Darcy laced their fingers together, and they swung their joined hands back and forth between them.

When they got to Darcy's apartment, Pietro asked if he could see her again, and Darcy said yes.

Pietro grinned, and reluctantly let go of her hand as he descended the stairs outside her building.

"I'll call you," he promised.

"How?" Darcy asked. "You don't have my number!"

He paused, confused. "No, it's... my sister gave it to me already."

Darcy frowned for the first time that evening. "Why would  _ your sister _ have my number?"

"Because she’s the one who set us up?" Pietro replied. "I thought..."

" _ Oh _ ," Darcy said, covering her mouth with her hand as she finally realized what Pietro's first question had been. "No. She didn't."

"What—?"

"I'm not the person your sister set you up with," Darcy confessed. "I didn't realize what you were asking earlier, but... I'm kind of glad anyway."

Pietro shoved his hands in his pockets. "So what you're saying is I spent the evening with an amazing woman, but I'm going to have to apologize to my sister?"

Darcy shrugged. "I guess?"

He smiled up at her. "Then I guess I'm glad too," he said. "And... I really want to kiss you. Can I?"

Darcy bit her lip and smiled.

And then she said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172764641368/yes)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
